


Kill List

by Ravin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But only bad guys die, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Killing, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: 5 times Bucky killed someone and one time he didn’t have to.For Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 square: B1- Kill List
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Kill List

**1**

Bucky didn’t actually know the guy’s name. He didn’t need to know his name. All he needed was to remember. The Hydra handler went down quietly. A single bullet to the head. Bucky waited just long enough to be sure the guy was dead, before taking off, disappearing down from the rooftop before anyone fully realized what had happened.

**2**

Rumlow got a knife to the back. After the things he did to Bucky, after what he did to Steve, the asshole deserved it. 

**3**

The Hydra scientist who experimented on Bucky was next. He wasn’t the only scientist that had been involved, but this one was the lead scientist, and the most sadistic one. Always coming up with the worst ideas. Never caring that Bucky was human.

Bucky may have gotten a little too personal with this kill, but whatever. He deserved it.

The Winter Soldier infiltrated the scientist’s house and then waited. The man came home late, but the guy usually did. He kicked his shoes off by the door, carelessly throwing his keys on the side table, and moved into the house without even turning on a light. Unsuspecting of the trap that awaited him.

The Winter Soldier tied him up in the bathtub and poured boiling water over him slowly. The man stared up at him, terrified. Bucky hoped he was remembering when they did this to the Asset. Hoped he was remembering the way he begged them to stop. The way the scientist told the others to keep going, even as his skin blistered, healed, and blistered again and again.

The Soldier wished he could ungag the man, but he had neighbors. Screams would cut the torture short.

**4**

Pierce was a paranoid son of a bitch. Bucky didn’t even know how he escaped the Triskelion alive, but he sure as hell was not going to leave him that way.

**5**

The fifth person on his list proved to be a trickier target than the others. When Bucky tried to aim at him, his vision went blurry, greying at the edges and he couldn’t point his rifle at the guy. Everytime he tried, all his muscles seized up, like being encased in the ice, and Bucky couldn’t move.

After four days of stalking the man, but failing to put a bullet in his head, Bucky gave up.

The rocket launcher pointed at the Hydra grunt standing next to the target was much more effective.

**+1**

The red-head was a problem. The Soldier remembered her. The Soldier knew her. She was there with him. She was younger, in the Soldier’s memories, but it was her. The red-head was Hydra. And she was close to Steve. Unacceptable.

The Soldier stalked her for days. Shadowing her every move. She was good. Better than the Soldier remembered. She couldn’t possibly know the Soldier was following her. No one knew when he followed them. He was perfect. The flawless assassin, but something was _off_ with the redhead. _Natalia_ his broken memories finally supplied him with.

It was as if she did know that he was there. She kept herself out of his sightlines easily. Always behind something or someone. The Soldier could swear staying out of danger was her superpower.

The Soldier wished he could use a rocket launcher on her the way he did the handler, but no. Natalia surrounded herself with innocents, and superheroes, and _Steve_. The Soldier couldn’t use a rocket launcher here. So he watched, and he waited. She’d slip up eventually. Everyone made mistakes.

Until one day, he lost sight of her on a busy street. Then she was above him on a fire escape in the alley with a gun pointed at his head. The Soldier never thought he’d be the one making the mistake.

“Кому ты служишь, солдат?” She demanded. (Who do you serve, Soldier?)

And it was like a key fitting into a lock. Her words set lose something inside of him and he remembered,

> _Little girls fighting each other, ripping each other apart like animals. The survivors presented to him like an offering. “Научи их.” (Teach them)_
> 
> _Tears and hiding under the bed._
> 
> _The redhead, small and fragile, but steel in her heart._
> 
> _“Почему им пришлось умереть?” She asked. (Why did they have to die?)_
> 
> _“Не тому служили.” He’d told her. (They served the wrong man.)_
> 
> _“Кому ты служишь, солдат?” (Who do you serve, Soldier?)_

He’d never answered her. He hadn’t known what answer to give. He knew the one his handlers would want him to give, but with her young eyes looking up at him and with the blood still cooling on _both_ of their hands, he was silent.

Now, he finally knew what to say. He lowered his gun. “Myself.” 

She smiled and lowered her own.

She wasn’t HYDRA.

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> This only took me several months to finish writing. ~~If someone could tell me if my Russian is correct, that would be wonderful.~~ Also, if any one wants me to podfic this leave a comment and I will.
> 
> Thank you BabelGhoti for helping me with the Russian. You're amazing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
